


After Last Night

by Swanqueen7



Series: After Last Night and Times Afterwards [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueen7/pseuds/Swanqueen7
Summary: What happens between Emma and Regina after Emma brings Henry home to her. What happened after Emma crashed into the Storybrooke sign. Swanqueen





	After Last Night

After Last Night  
One Shot

Disclaimers: I do not own OUAT. This is my first Fan fiction and my first time writing a one shot. Thanks to my girlfriend and beta, dragonswanqueen8 ❤️

This takes place when Emma brings Henry home to Regina and meets her for the first time. What I Wished happened. I might write another shot about this. So be kind please.

§§§§§§§§

The door opened and slammed shut, waking Emma up in the cell. She moaned and turned her body so it was facing the wall. Squinting in the light, she felt like she had a hangover.

Regina walked toward to the cell where Emma was being held. “What did YOU do to me LAST night, Miss Swan?!” Regina yelled at Emma.

Emma moaned again, clutching at the throbbing pain in her head and answered with a strained voice. “What do you mean?” Emma was trying to open her eyes and was trying to remember where she was and how she got there in the first place,

“Don’t you remember anything at all about last night?” Regina glared at Emma and crossed her arms over her chest while waiting for Emma to answer. 

“Ugh… the last thing I remember was uh driving my bug and I saw the wolf and I swerved out of the way and I hit the sign and must have passed out ... but wait...” Emma paused and looked around at her surroundings and then looked at Regina,”HOW the hell did I get here?”

“Wait, are you sure you don’t remember anything, Miss Swan?” Regina kept glaring at Emma, trying to figure out whether or not she was playing games with her or whether she should believe the blonde had no recollection of what happened between them the previous night.

Emma shook her head and frowned at her, ”No. I don’t remember a THING!” She lifted her arms as she shrugged. What had happened? She wished she could remember.

Regina sighed and sat on a chair by the desk. “Graham called me and told me what happened when you were trying to leave my town. And I had no choice but come to pick you up and you were out like a light so I brought you back to my place and then you woke up...” she continued watching Emma, waiting to see if Emma could remember anything.

Emma nodded. “Alright, but I’m telling you, I still can’t seem to remember anything, Go on… tell me what you think happened. You came storming in here so explain!”

Regina sighed deeply. ”Alright, I'll tell you what happened.” And she began telling her the events that happened.

Last night……

“Come on miss swan, I’m not going to carry you inside the house you’re going to need to walk.” 

Emma mumbled and walked slowly beside Regina, trying not to lean too much on the brunette. When Regina opened the door and entered the house while Emma leaned against the doorway, she looked her up and down, glancing at her perfectly shaped behind. “You’ve got a very nice form, Regina.” She smiled. Had she actually said that out loud?

Regina gasped as she turned around and looked at her. ”What did you say?”

Emma smiled. ”I think you heard me Regina.” she moved closer to her and licked her lips.

Regina gulped in surprise and looked at her lips, and looked up at Emma eyes, seeing lust in them. Before Regina was able to move back, Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her close and kissed her.

Regina closed her eyes and moaned before she could regain her composure and allowed herself to drop her guard as she kissed her back. She stopped once she realized things were moving way too fast. “Wait… stop. I think you must have hit your head quite hard Miss Swan, you’re not thinking this through.”

“No Im okay. I promise. I don’t know what you put in my drink, but this is turning out to be a real good dream.” She grinned impishly. Emma moved both of them toward the couch and she helped her to take her dress off and gasped in surprise when she saw that Regina was not wearing her underwear. She reached down and felt her pussy, kissing her deeply before she pulled back from the kiss. ”Why are you not wearing underwear?” Emma realized she didn’t care at that moment. She moaned as she put her finger on Regina's clit, feeling how wet she was.

Regina gasped as she felt Emma touch her most private spot. Did she want to let this continue? When Emma touched her, it woke up something else inside her and she realized she wanted to see where this would go. ”Yessssss Miss Swan, I don’t wear them if I wear a dress like this. Now dear, stop talking and keep going!” Regina moaned and kissed Emma deeply.

Emma continued rubbing her clit gently at first as she moved her finger to the entrance of Regina’s soaking hot center, she slipped her finger inside of her now dripping pussy and start moving inside of her, slipping another finger inside as she heard Regina moaning.

“Oh yesssss Emma! MORE!!!” She rocked her hips against her, encouraging her to keep going.

Emma growled with pleasure, loving it that she was pleasuring her as she kept thrusting inside Regina.

“Oh I’m so close Em-ma!” Regina moaned and began screaming as her orgasm rose and exploded into one climax after another.

Emma grinned wickedly as she removed her fingers and licked them clean as she watched Regina regain her composure.

“That was amazing, Miss Swan. Just what I needed.” Regina said as she looked at Emma’s green eyes. She realized just how much she liked that shade of green as she took Emma’s hand and pulled her closer to kiss her deeply. While they were kissing, Regina moved her hands to Emma’s pants and unbuckled and unzipped her jeans to pull them down and pulled her boxer down along with it. She smiled when she saw that the blonde wore boxers. She liked that. Regina then moved her fingers down to her pussy and moaned happily. ”oh yes indeed, you are SO wet for me.” She purred.

Emma moaned. “Yes I am.” She nodded and kept kissing her. 

Regina moved two fingers inside of her and started fucking her, thrusting into her.

Emma moaned again loudly as she started moving her hips along with Regina’s fingers. “Oh fuck yes Regina faster please!!!”

Regina licked her lips and smiled knowingly as she moved her fingers inside her faster and harder, feeling Emma’s pussy begin to tighten and knew she was getting so close. “Please come for me, Em-ma,” Regina purred sensually.

Emma moaned and began to shake as she climaxed a few times all over her. Once it was over, she moved and sat on the couch next to Regina and put her head on her shoulder. “That was amazing,” Emma smiled.

Regina hummed in agreement and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she began to realize two things. One, they had just met and two, she was just starting to have feeling for Emma. That realization alone frightened her. Regina stood up suddenly and straightened up her dress and replied. ”It’s probably better if you leave Miss Swan.”

Emma gasped as she stood up and looked at Regina, feeling confused. “W-wait a minute Regina you can’t just fuck me and push me away! What did I do...” 

Regina looked away and walked over to the door. ”Please leave!”

“No! Not until your tell me why, Regina,”

“Miss Swan if you won’t leave, I’ll call Graham and have him arrest you for trespassing.”

Emma scoffed and crossed her arms. ”Oh really? It’s the middle of night Regina!”

Regina sighed and dialed her phone. ”Graham come to my house and pick up Miss Swan. She’s trespassing and I want her out of my house.” She hung up.

Present Day….

Emma stared at Regina after she completed the story of what happened and shook her head. ”I am sorry Regina if I hurt you in any way, but I just don’t get it. Why would you arrest me for something I did NOT do? That’s crossing a line.”

Regina sighed. ”Miss Swan, the reason I did that… I needed to PUSH you away to avoid my feelings for- I don’t love very well...“

Emma interrupted her. ”Wait wait just wait a minute. What did you just say?”

Regina sighed again and rolled her eyes as she walked up to the cell and looked at penetrating green eyes. ”I am not going to repeat myself. But I will say it ONE more time, yes I admit I do have feelings for you miss swan that is why I put you in here because I am scared of what will happen between us if you stay longer…” she stopped and turned around and sat on the desk again. 

If the blonde she had imprisoned stayed, she really had no idea what she would be getting herself into should she decide to pursue a relationship with someone like her. Emma Swan had no idea what secrets Regina was hiding from her. She was afraid that once the truth came out, she would leave her.

Emma inhaled sharply and sighed. ”I know what I felt when I first laid my eyes on you Regina. Maybe it's possible it is fate. But honestly, I was about to leave town and since last night happened… I know there is a reason for me to stay… I would like to see what happens next. But I can’t, not from in here.” She pointed out.

Regina looked at Emma. ”Are you saying you felt the same thing as I am feeling?” Hope came in her eyes.

Emma smiled gently and nodded. “I do and Henry is the one that brought us together.” She murmured.

Regina finally smiled at Emma for a few more heartbeats before she went around the desk and grabbed the keys to the cell and walked back to where Emma was waiting before she went and opened the door letting Emma out.

Emma smiled and walked up to Regina and kissed her deeply.


End file.
